Bomonga
Malline:Monitl/Bomonga-Matoran|Matoran Malline:Monitl/Bomonga-Toa|Toa||true Malline:Monitl/Bomonga-Rahaga|Rahaga Bomonga on aiemmin Makuta Teridaxille määrätty Maan Toa Hagah. Hän oli aiemmin yksi kuudesta Rahagasta. Elämäkerta Toa Bomonga oli jonkin aikaa tuntemattoman Toa-tiimin jäsen, kunnes Makutain veljeskunta päätti Teridaxin tarvitsevan henkivartijoita. Bomongan aiemmat tiimitoverit antoivat hänelle kunnianosoituksena Suurentumisen naamion, ja hänelle annettiin uusi metallinen haarniska merkiksi hänen tilanteestaan eliitti-Toana. Toa Hagah Bomonga suojeli tiimeineen Teridaxia kauan aikaa häiriöiltä, kuten hyökkääviltä Raheilta. Myöhemmin he saivat tietää veljeskunnan orjuuttavan Matoraneja heidän suojelemisensa sijaan, ja ratsasivat siksi Destralin linnoituksen. He onnistuivat viemään Kanohi Makoki-kivet ja Kanohi Avohkiin, jonka Makutan veljeskunta oli aiemmin varastanut Artakhalta. Bomonga kuitenkin napattiin yhdessä Gaakin, Kualusin ja Pouksin kanssa, ja Roodaka mutatisoi heidät pieniksi, petomaisiksi olennoiksi, jotka hän nimesi Rahagoiksi. Norik ja Iruini pelastivat heidät, mutta mutatisoituivat samalla itsekin. Rahaga Mutaation jälkeen Bomonga ja muut Rahagat alkoivat sabotoida Visorakien hyökkäyksiä ja auttaa Visorakien uhreja, etsien samalla Keetongua, joka legendan mukaan kykeni kumoamaan Visorak-myrkyn vaikutukset. Lopulta he menivät Metru Nuille odottamaan viimeistä taistelua. He piilottivat Avohkiin Suureen Temppeliin muuntaen Makoki-kivet toimimaan avaimina. He odottivat Arkistoissa 50 vuotta, nähden Teridaxin saavan kaupungin hallintaansa ja häviävän Toa Metruille. Toat lähtivät kaupungista etsimään suojaa Matoraneille, ja Visorakit valtasivat kaupungin. Toa Metrujen palatessa Visorakit nappasivat heidät ja mutatisoivat Toa Hordikoiksi. Visorakien pudottaessa Toat alas Coliseumista Rahagat pelastivat heidät. He liittoutuivat keskenään ja Rahagat auttoivat Toia etsimään osia ilma-aluksiin, joilla viedä Matoranit pois kaupungista. Kerran Bomonga ja Whenua menivät Arkistoihin etsimään levitaatio-Kanokaa ilma-aluksiin. He kuitenkin kohtasivat kaksi Kahgarakia. Toinen teleportattiin Pimeyden sektoriin, ja toinen teleporttasi heidätkin sinne. He seurasivat Kahgarakia, kunnes näkivät valoa, ja tulivat ulos yhtä aikaa Kahgarakin kanssa. Sidorak käski Visorakien sitoa heidät, jotta Zivon voisi tullessaan syödä heidät. He kuitenkin pelastuivat Nujun jäädyttäessä heidät sitovan verkon, ja auttoivat taistelussa Visorak-tornin hallinnasta. Taistelu päättyi Krahkan, Tahtorakin ja Zivonin katoamiseen Pimeyden sektoriin ja tornin valloittamiseen. Myöhemmin Bomongan ja Whenuan palatessa Arkistoihin he törmäsivät Kahgarakia pakeneviin Nujuun ja Kualusiin. Nuju onnistui voittamaan Kahgarakin ja nelikko pakeni Arkistojen alemmille tasoille. Siellä Vohtarak ja toinen Kahgarak yllättivät heidät, ja Whenua alkoi ampua sekopäisesti Rhotukoita kattoon. Katto romahti Toien, Rahagoiden ja Visorakien päälle, mutta Vakama ja Onewa pelastivat heidät. [[Kuva:Bomonga.jpg|left|thumb|150px|Bomonga Varjojen Verkossa.]] Myöhemmin Rahagat menivät Suureen Temppeliin etsimään vihjeitä Keetongusta, mutta Sidorakin ja Roodakan puolelle mennyt Vakama nappasi heidät Norikia lukuunottamatta. Vakama antoi heidät Sidorakille saadakseen tämän luottamuksen, ja Rahagat sidottiin Visorakien verkoilla paaluihin Coliseumin tarkkailutasanteelle. Norik pelasti heidät Metru Nuin taistelun aikana, ja Roodakan hävittyä ja Visorakien vapauduttua Bomonga auttoi viimeistelemään ilma-alukset ja kantamaan Matoransäiliöt niihin. Toien lähdettyä Rahagat alkoivat yhdessä Keetongun ja Turaga Dumen kanssa korjata tuhoutunutta kaupunkia. 500 vuotta myöhemmin eristynyt Visorak-ryhmä saapui Metru Nuille. Rahagat onnistuivat ajamaan ne pois Keetongun ja Turaga Dumen avulla. Rahagat tulivat Metru Nuille joksikin aikaa toivottamaan Mata Nuin asukkaat tervetulleiksi Metru Nuille, mutta palasivat taas auttamaan Visorakien tuhoamia saaria. Vastikään he menivät Xialle, joka oli tuhoutunut tahtorakin ja Kanohi-lohikäärmeen välisen taistelun takia. Heidän tullessaan Toa Nuvat olivat vanginneet Roodakan ja pakottivat hänet muuttamaan Rahagat takaisin Toa Hagaheiksi. Teridaxin metsästys Muututtuaan Toa Hagahiksi Bomonga kasvatti itsensä Suurentumisen naamiollaan Tahtorakin kokoiseksi. Hän kaatoi sen maahan, minkä jälkeen Pouks vangitsi sen kivikahleilla. Bomonga palasi normaaliin kokoonsa, ja Gaakin nähtyä näyn Selvänäön naamiollaan Bomonga uskoi sen tarkoittavan Pimeyden Metsästäjiä. Tämän osoittauduttua todeksi Iruini teleporttasi Kualsillaan hyökkääjien lippulaivalle. Hetken kuluttua myös muut Toa Hagahit teleportattiin laivalle, ja siellä ollut Toa Helryx antoi heille tehtäväksi etsiä Teridaxin Zaktan oppaanaan. Toat suostuivat ja Gaaki sai näyn, jonka mukaan yksi heistä ei palaisi. He matkustivat Metru Nuille mennäkseen kaupungin alle tuhoamalla Coliseumin. Toa Mahrit alkoivat taistella heitä vastaan, ja Bomonga yritti maksimikoossaan yhdessä Kualusin kanssa voittaa Nuparun. Kualus kutsui avukseen suuren Rahin ja sen karattua hallinnasta Bomonga yritti pysäyttää sen koollaan, muttei onnistunut. Peto voitettiin lopulta, ja myöhemmin huolellisen suunnittelun jälkeen Bomonga, Kualus ja Hewkii pitivät Coliseumia ilmassa muiden kaivaessa sen alle tunnelin, jota pitkin Toa Hagahit pääsisivät Metru Nuin alle. Sitten Toa Hagahit menivät tunneliin. Jonkin ajan kuluttua he huomasivat seinällä kirjoitusta. Kukaan ei saanut siitä kunnolla selvää, ainoastaan Bomonga ymmärsi sanat ”Bara Magna”. Äkisti Hagahit magnetisoituivat seinään ja sulaa Protodermistä alkoi virrata kammioon. He kuitenkin pelastuivat Makuta Miserixin repiessä kattoon suuren aukon ja teleportatessa ryhmän pois. Kummankin osapuolen kertoessa miksi oli siellä, Bomonga oli Kualusin kanssa heti valmis taistelemaan saatuaan tietää Miserixin olevan Makuta. Norik pysäytti heidät ja Miserix jatkoi matkaansa Hagahien ja Zaktanin seuraamaa. Lopulta he tulivat kammioon, jossa oli koneistoa ja kaksi ruumista. Bomonga seurasi Kualusia tutkiakseen ruumiita, ja Miserixin ottaessa ruumiiden haarniskoista palasen hän huomasi, etteivät ne ole Protodermistä. Juuri tuolloin heidän taakseen avautui portaali, ja siitä astuivat Toa Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn ja Brutaka. Tuolloin Teridax paljasti läsnäolonsa ja rikkoi Brutakan Olmakin. Sitten hän tappoi Zaktanin äänihuminalla tuhoten hänet ja hänen vesitankkinsa. Teridaxin luotua illuusion Miserixistä kuvana seinällä hän iski Hagaheihin henkisellä energialla, saaden nämä jättämää kammion ja luulevan voittaneen Teridaxin. Teridaxin valtakausi Bomonga ja toiset Toa Hagahit alkoivat Metru Nuille palattuaan vartioida kaupunkia ja väittää, ettei mikään ole vialla. Kerran partioidessaan Bomonga ja Pouks ohittivat Lewan kehoa hallitsevan Tren Kromin, ja kurkistettuaan uteliaana kahden Toa Hagahin mieleen, tämä rikkoi illuusion, jossa Toa Hagahit olivat. Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Toa Hagaheja ei koskaan perustettu, joten Bomonga kantaa muiden Maan Toien tapaan mustaa haarniskaa ja Kanohia. Bomonga palvelee Toa-imperiumin diktatuuria, ja oli mukana tutkimassa Voya Nuita Gaakin ja Pouksin kanssa. Brutaka yritti estää heitä, ja hänen kääntyessään taistelemaan Pouksia ja Gaakia vastaan Bomonga tappoi hänet iskemällä takaapäin. Bomonga oli myös mukana Toa-imperiumin hyökätessä Odinalle. Jallerin noutaessa Vahin Artakhalta Bomonga saattoi häntä Kualusin kanssa. Takanuvan keskeyttäessä ryhmän matkan Bomonga epäili tämän luotettavuutta. Takanuva valehteli voittaneensa lukuisia asioita, joista kaksi Toaa eivät olleet kuulleetkaan. Lisäksi hän valehteli Brutakan aikovan varastaa naamion, mihin Bomonga vastasi tappaneensa tämän. Bomongan ja Kualusin yrittäessä hyökätä hänen kimppuunsa Toa Lesovikk puhalsi heidät pois tuulivoimillaan. Luonne Bomonga on hyvin kärsivällinen. Rahagana hän saattoi odottaa tunteja napatakseen Rahin, etsien niitä pimeällä ja hautautuen maahan odottamaan niiden lähestymistä. Hän metsästi mieluiten yksin ja oli täysin hiljaa. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Bomonga on todella hiljainen jos hän metsästää Raheja. Hän oli taitava saalistamaan yö- ja hyönteis-Raheja. *'Kyvyt:' Rahagana Bomonga pystyi ampumaan Rhotukoita, jotka uhriin osuessaan halvaannuttavat uhrinsa. Rahagana hän ei voinut käyttää Maan elementaalivoimiaan, mutta muuttuttuaan takaisin Toa Hagahiksi hän sai maan elementtinsä taas käyttöönsä. Niinpä hän voi nyt luoda, imeä ja hallita maata. *'Välineet:' Rahagana Bomonga käytti Rahaga-sauvaa, jolla hän pystyi aistimaan maassa olevat rahit pelkän maan värähtelyn kautta. Toa Hagahina hän käyttää Rhotukan laukaisukilpeä ja Seismistä keihästä. *'Naamio:' Bomonga naamio on Suurentumisen naamio, jonka avulla hän voi kasvaa noin 18 metriä korkeaksi. Lainauksia Triviaa *Rahagana Bomongan lempinimi oli "Hiljainen yö". Tämä johtui hänen äänettömästä metsästystavastaan. Settitietoa right|thumb|150px|Rahaga Bomonga settinä Bomonga julkaistiin vuonna 2005 28-osaisena Rahaga-pikkusettinä. Hänen mukanaan tuli musta Rhotuka-kiekko. Bomonga-setin osat voi yhdistää Norikin ja Iruinin osiin, jolloin voi rakentaa Yhdyskuntakuhnurin. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (kommentoijana) *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''The Dweller Report'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dark Mirror'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' *''Reign of Shadows'' Sarjakuvat *''Monsters in the Dark'' *''Shadow Play'' *''Birth of the Rahaga'' *''Hanging by a Thread'' Muut kaanoniset *''Toa Hordika and the Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen Verkko'' *''Metru Nui Explorer'' Ulkoisia linkkejä *Rahaga Bomongan ohjeet LEGO.comissa de:Bomonga en:Bomonga es:Bomonga pl:Bomonga Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Toa Hagah Luokka:Rahaga Luokka:Maan Toa